Second Choices
Second Choices 'is the twentieth episode of the third season and the 51st overall episode of 'Private Practice. Short Summary After her open-ended escape to Costa Rica, Violet has finally returned home and to the practice. Everyone treads a little lightly around her, especially Pete and Addison who have mixed feelings about Violet's desire to reconnect with Lucas. Meanwhile, Amelia butts into Sam's personal life, pointing out that he can mend hearts in the OR but can't seem to do that for himself, and Sheldon encourages Charlotte to reconcile with Cooper, while Cooper deals with a young patient who eats everything in sight. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP320AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP320PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP320CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP320CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP320SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP320VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP320SheldonWallace.png|Sheldon Wallace PP320AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd PP320Kelly.png|Kelly PP320Lucia.png|Lucia PP320Carl.png|Carl PP320Oliver.png|Oliver PP320ScottNelson.png|Scott Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett (credit only) *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker (credit only) *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Also Starring *Brian Benben as Dr. Sheldon Wallace Guest Stars *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Perrey Reeves as Kelly *Camille Chen as Lucia *Aaron Ashmore as Carl *Bobby Coleman as Oliver Co-Starring *Ken Wilder as Scott Medical Notes Oliver *'Diagnosis:' **Pica *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) **Sheldon Wallace (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Fiber **Talk therapy **Vitamins **Charcol Oliver, 10, came to the practice. His parents made him wear a hockey mask because he eats everything in sight, even non-food items, when he doesn't wear it. Cooper asked Sheldon about pica in children and asked him to talk to Oliver. He did and then Oliver went home and ate some dirt. Oliver later came into the hospital and had to have his stomach pumped. He had eaten some moldy lawn furniture. It was then that Cooper discovered that Oliver's mother also had pica and hadn't told him. Carl *'Diagnosis:' **Heart blockage *'Doctors:' **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Sam Bennett (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Bypass surgery Carl had passed out on the toilet and hit his head. Addison referred him to Amelia to get examined. He said he sometimes gets dizzy. His tests revealed that there might be a problem with his heart. Sam reviewed his cardiac CTs and said he had a blockage. Sam suggested he put in a stent, but Addison suggested treated it with oral medication instead so he could be discharged from the Army. He instead had the surgery. In surgery, Sam made a call that would take Carl permanently out of the Army. Carl was stable after the surgery. Lucia *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Prenatal care Lucia was pregnant and seeing Addison for prenatal care. Kelly *'Diagnosis:' **Pica *'Doctors:' *'Treatment:' Kelly, like her son, also had pica. Music "There's No Way" - Sam Bisbee "Getting By" - Robotanists "And the Birds Sing" - Tyrone Wells Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 7.49 million viewers. *This episode aired in a special time slot at 9 PM, while the rest of the season aired at 10 PM. Gallery Episode Stills PP3x20-1.jpg PP3x20-2.jpg PP3x20-3.jpg PP3x20-4.jpg PP3x20-5.jpg PP3x20-6.jpg PP3x20-7.jpg PP3x20-8.jpg PP3x20-9.jpg PP3x20-10.jpg PP3x20-11.jpg PP3x20-12.jpg PP3x20-13.jpg PP3x20-14.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S3 Episodes